Can't hurt us now
by ThescarletqueenBomba
Summary: Set in London 1984, Demeter has been missing for 3 years and when she returns with a new figure, Munkustrap has to protect them from Macavity finding them.
1. Chapter1

Cats The musical human AU.

Set in 1984 London.

Can't be hurt now.

Jemima clung to the edge of her mothers coat as they hid down an alleyway. "Mama?" She whispered, copying her mother by pressing her back against the wall. "Yes sweetie?" The mother replied. "Where are we going?" Jemima tugged on her sleeve. "Mama!" "Shh Jemi..." "Where are we going?" "We're going to find... You're father..." Demeter immediately regretted what she said. "But I thought papa abandoned us..." She looked away at the floor. "What's his name?" The little girl asked. "Munkustrap." Demeter had panicked and thought of the first name that came into mind. A childhood romance that she hadn't seen since she was taken by Macavity. Her kidnapper was the real father of Jemima, but she didn't want her to have a life of suffering.

Demeter pulled the hood of her coat over her head and did the same with her daughters. The whole time Jemimas big brown eyes were watching her. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Come on Jemi, lets go find him." She took her hand and lead her out of the alleyway.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Bustopher Jones watched his son and a friend play a game of Monopoly as they sat by the fire in the evening. Victoria was wearing a white dress with a light blue pinafore on top. Her blonde hair was pulled into two twists at the back, being secured with a blue bow. Mistoffelees on the other hand, had his black hair slicked back, a white shirt with a little bow on and black trousers. "Children! Time for supper." Jellylorum, a family friend called from the dining room. "Come on, stop playing the game and put your shoes on." Bustopher told them. Victoria slipped on blue ballet flats and Misto put on black dapper oxfords.

As they sat down at the table, a sharp knock could be heard. "Who could that be?" Victoria wondered. "I'm not sure..." Bustopher went up to the door. "It's Munkustrap, Tugger and Bombalurina." He let them in and let them join them for supper. "How's ballet going Viccy?" Bomba asked. She was dressed in a white cropped tank top and a red pencil skirt. Her long red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her bangs were slightly parted. The Jones family were part of the upper class, like the rest of them, but they just liked to keep their class. "It's going fine thank you." Victoria admired the outfit the young woman wore. "Sir?" "No you may not wear that you're parents wouldn't approve." "But you didn't even let me finish." "I don't need to hear it."

"Hey! Misto! My bud! How ya doin?" Tugger went to fist bump the boy, but just ended up giving him a handshake. He wore denim skinny jeans with a studded belt, a half undone leopard print shirt and a leather jacket over the top. His hair was combed and gelled into a mullet. "I'm doing alright thank you Mr Maine." Mistoffelees replied, staring at the mans yellow and black Nike's. "Dude! What's with all the seriousness?! Call me Tugger!"

"Tugger, Bomba, Munk, what brings you here?" Bustopher asked the three young adults. "Well, we were just walking around and decided to visit." Munk said, trying to avoid eye contact. "Ah, still looking for Demeter then..." Munk looked up at him. "Again! Munk, even I've given up, and I'm her sister! It's been 5 years..." Bomba told him. "I know it's just..." "It's alright... Maybe one day she'll just come back to us."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

After they left, Victoria asked Bustopher, "Sir, who's Demeter?" To which he replied, "Demeter was a young girl, a year younger than Bombalurina, her sister, when suddenly, she went missing, that was 3 years ago, so you two would have been 5... They're still trying to find her, but the police gave up." He sighed. "She's dead isn't she?" Victoria's eyes started to water. "Well... most likely, nobody would have survived 3 years of being missing without something bad happening to them." "That's so sad... poor Demeter..." Misto said from the table. "Yes..." "Why is Munkustrap so upset then?" Victoria asked him. "Munkustrap and Demeter had a little romance blossoming, when he was 18 and she was 16, but then she went missing, and Munk was in hysterics for weeks." "I would hate that..." "Did you feel that when Mother died?" Misto questioned, almost a little too boldly. "Yes... Yes I did..."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Demeter held her sleeping daughter in her arms as she walked up to the entrance of an apartment building. "I think he still lives here." She buzzed the button and a similar voice answered. "Hello? Munkustrap Maine speaking." It rang through her ears and made her smile. "Munk? It's me!" "Who?" She took a deep breath. "Munk? Who is it?" She could now hear her sisters voice. "It's me... Demeter." Bombalurina's scream came out of the speaker and they came rushing down the stairs to greet her.

"Deme!" Bomba was crying when she saw her sister. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Who is that?" She was pointing at Jemima. "Please don't tell me she's your..." "My daughter..." Demeter interrupted. "Oh my god..." Bomba gasped. "How old?" Munk asked. "Three years..." Deme said sheepishly. "You had her when you were 16?!" Bomba cried. "Shh!" She hushed her sister, indicating to the child in her arms. "Munk I'm so sorry... but I told her that you were her father... I couldn't tell her who her real father is..." "Is he your?" Munk didn't have to finish the sentence, Demeter nodded. "Then I will happily be her father!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Jemima started to stir as her mother placed her down on the bed. "Mama? Where are we?" She asked sleepily. "We're at your fathers..." Demeter told her daughter. She sat up immediately and looked around the room. "Where is he?" She was smiling and bouncing up and down. "Your Aunt is here too." "Really?!" Bombalurina entered the room beaming at the child. "Hello Jemima, I'm your mothers sister, Bombalurina." Demeter looked between the two. "I've never realized how similar you two look." The two looked at each other. Both had long brown hair and big amber eyes. "She's gorgeous Deme..." Bomba breathed. "You're only saying that because she looks like you babe." Tugger entered the room. "And this is... Bombas boyfriend, who is apparently still dating her, Tugger." He smiled at the child, making her swoon a little. "Don't you dare do what you did to my sister to my daughter as well. I don't need two family members in the Tugger trance." Suddenly, a black haired figure walked in. "And this," She said, pointing to the man, "is your father Jemi." The little girls eyes widened as she beamed up at him. "Hey Jemi, it's been a long time hasn't it?" "Papa!" Jemima cried, leaping into her fathers arms. "You've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were just a baby!" He said, smiling at Demeter as his 'daughter' cuddled him. "Come on Jemi, you need your sleep, you haven't had it for a few days..." And with that, Demeter took the girl out of her fathers arms and placed her down on the bed. She snuggled up next to her and sighed. Bomba and Tugger crept out as Munk joined Deme and hugged her tightly.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"They are perfect for each other aren't they?" Bomba asked her boyfriend as she poured them coffee. "I guess so..." He slid his hands round her waist and kissed her neck. "But not as perfect as us." "Tugger! Jemi's in the next room!" "Fine!" There was suddenly a sharp rap on the door which made the couple turn around. "Who on earth could that be?" Bomba wondered. "I have no idea, why don't you answer the door then?" "Oh shut up Tugs." Bomba walked towards the door, keeping an eye on her boyfriends hands whilst smirking and opened it. There stood the police chief Skimbleshanks with a worried look on his face.

"Good evening chief Skimble, how can we help you?" "I was just coming to warn you..." He took a deep breath. "Macavity's back..."

Suddenly, Demeter rushed through the doorway from the spare bedroom. "What?" Munkustrap came to her side and hugged her tightly as she started to sob. "I thought we had finally got away..." She whispered, looking at Jemima sleeping soundly.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ


	2. Chapter2

Macavity paced up and down an alleyway, wondering what he should do. After Demeter had escaped a couple of months ago, he had been thrown in prison and had to work up his powers again so he could break free. When he did, alarms everywhere went off and he ran away to his childhood home. His brothers and father had disowned him, so he had nowhere to stay. All he had was the alleyway to sleep in. "I'll get you Demeter..." He whispered to himself. Suddenly, three figures walked towards him. As he scrambled back, he noticed it was the twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and Griddlebone. "So," The hidden paw said as they moved towards him. "You're finally back..." "For the last time, the reason we had to leave was because our parents grounded us after finding out about what we had done for you, but now we're 18, I'd say we're safe from that." Teazer told him, obviously quite frustrated. Griddlebone said nothing for a while, she just stared at Macavity. She had always had a crush on him, and he knew it, he was just too tied up with Demeter to notice her. She wanted Demeter dead for good. And she would have to do it herself.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Has anyone seen Jerrie or Teazer?" Jenny shouted across the town hall as they had a meeting about the hidden paw. Most people shook their heads, and the others who didn't, they knew that if Mac was back, Jerrie and Teazer would be the first to know. Even Jenny and Skimble knew that. "Right! Everyone calm down!" The mayor Old Deuteronomy sat down at the head of the table. "As chief Skimble warned us all earlier, Macavity is back. We must lock all doors at night and during the day, you must be in groups of at least 5 with at least 2 males." They all nodded in agreement and began talking to each other. All the while, people would sneak a glance at Demeter and Munkustrap, who were holding each other and Jemima tight. "Mama?" Jemima's big brown looked up at her mother. "Yes Jemi?" "Who's Macavity?" Demeter looked at her lover and then looked back at her daughter. "Remember that man we lived with for a while?" "The mean one?" "Yes... He was quite an evil man, and still is, and-" "He's coming for us?" Jemima may have been young, but she was definitely not stupid. She had always known that Macavity was a shady character, and had never trusted him. Although, he had never seen Jemima. He thought she had died during childbirth, that's what Demeter told him. "I'm not sure Jemi, but I'm sure your papa will sort it out, he's a policeman you see." She nodded towards Munkustrap who smiled down at his daughter. "I promise I won't let him lay a finger on you my baby girl." He told her. "Thank you papa..." Jemima snuggled further into her papa's coat and watched the meeting carry on further.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Victoria walked along the street, for some reason, alone. "Mother?" Her mother told her to meet her by the alley near the church. As she approached it, she heard scuffling noises. "Mother? Is that you?" Suddenly, a black haired man jumped out and grabbed hold of her. "I'm sorry little missy, your father instructed me to do this." He told her. "My father? Do what?" She was filled with questions but before she could ask them all, he pulled her into the alley and stripped her down. Then, he raped her. She screamed and cried the whole way through and when he was finished, he chucked her clothes on top of her and walked off. She lay there shaking and thinking, why father, why.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Bustopher Jones paced up and down the lobby of his house, waiting for his sons friend. "Misto, you did tell her to come over today didn't you?" He asked his son. "Of course I did! She said she'd walk over in 10 minutes!" "Well it's been 20 minutes- wait! Walk by herself?" "Yes?" "What about her mother?" "Apparently she's too busy working." "We have to find Victoria Misto, come on, jump in the car." They searched everywhere until they found her scarf near the alley. "You don't think?" Misto started. "Of course not!" Bustopher hesitated at first but was sure she was ok. They poked around in the alley until they found her shivering body. "Victoria!" Misto screamed as his father picked her up. "Shh, Misto..." The girl squirmed and squealed in the mans arms, but when she realised who he was, she loosened up. "Sir- My father-" She tried to speak but Bustopher stopped her from doing so. "Victoria, save your breath my dear, we'll get you back to Jenny, the nurse, and see if she can deduce what happened. And so they did.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Jellylorum comforted Misto as Bustopher sat down with his head in his hands. "I'm sure she'll be ok sir..." She told him. "But what if she isn't?!" He snapped, taking her aback. "I'm sorry Jelly... I'm so worried about her..." "Her mother will be as well." "That's the thing, her mother let her walk by herself! And she said something about her father. Do you know who he is?" "I'm afraid I don't sir, but I will ask Chief Skimble, maybe he has something about him." "Alright then... Thank you." "It's no problem." Jenny suddenly came out of the room and Bustopher leapt up. Jenny looked clueless for words and was stuttering but eventually got a sentence out. "She- She was raped..." The man stared at the nurse and shook her. "What do you mean?" "I mean, maybe when she was walking along she got grabbed and raped, we don't know how or who did it, but I'm sure she'll talk eventually."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Tugger sat at Cassandra's table, as Alonzo was out and Bomba was at work. "I just feel like it's all my fault." Cassandra whispered. "How can it be your fault? You had nothing to do with this Cassy!" She looked up at him. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in years... Tugs." "Oh god, let's not go back to that, Cassy was a cute one, Tugs was a name to make fun of me by Mac-" He stopped dead in his tracks as he realised what he had almost said. The brunette tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't, they came spilling down her cheeks and she ran over to the window. "Cassy, listen to me, it was never your fault, it never will be. He's probably far away now." He tried to comfort her, but she pushed his hands away. "I can't help what he did to you in the past, but I won't let him touch you know. I promise Cassy." She looked into Tugger's eyes to see he was completely serious. "Tugger I-" But before she could say anything else, he kissed her. She snapped back and slapped him. "What are you doing you jerk?! I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend!" "I know! I- I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to, that's what I usually do with Bomba, and since we never have these kinds of chats-" "You are nothing but a dirty liar and a cheat Tugger! And here I was thinking you were actually being nice, you really think I'm some kind of slut that you can just get away with kissing!" "Cassy-" "Don't you dare call me that!" She slapped him once more and walked out the door. "Bomba will know about this!" And with that, she slammed the door behind her. Tugger sat there, inarticulate, wondering what Bomba was going to do when Cassandra told her what he had done. She was going to be heart broken for the second time in her life, first to her brother. And it was going to be all his fault.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Cassandra stormed through the town, desperate to find Bombalurina. She saw her leaving her work place and immediately got her attention. "You alright Cass? You seem a bit upset." She asked. "No I'm not alright!" This took Bomba aback. Cassandra was usually quite a nice person, and everyone new she had a bad side, but she never showed it. "Sorry Bomba, it's just, I have something to tell you." She led her into a cafe and Bomba ordered tea as she let Cassandra talk. "-And that's when he kissed me..." She quietly said at the end, hoping Bomba wouldn't get too mad. But she did. "He did WHAT?!" She screamed, getting the attention of the rest of the room. She pulled Cassandra out of the building and confronted her. "And you just let him KISS YOU?!" "No- Bomba I-" "I don't want to hear it Cass, I can't believe that you would do this to me!" "Bomba!" The brunette cried. "I didn't let him kiss me! I pulled away and slapped him. Twice! You really think I would do that to you?" Cassandra seemed really upset, Bomba thought and she hugged her friend. "No, I'm sorry Cass, I shouldn't have got so mad at you, it's him I should be upset at." And with that, she walked off towards her apartment.


	3. Chapter3

Bombalurina strode up the stairs to her apartment and looked at Cassandra's door opposite it. She was so scared of walking in. She didn't like to get angry that much and especially after what Macavity did, she didn't know what his brothers could be capable of. She took a deep breath and opened the door, slamming it behind her. Tugger sat there, wide-eyed, trying not to quiver. He straightened up and walked over to her. "Hey babe, about Cass-" She shoved him away and slapped him. "You absolute jerk! Don't ever call me babe again!" She tried not cry as she thought of all the wonderful times they had shared, and how that had all gone out the window in 3 seconds. "I don't know what went over me! I just remembered all the times we had conversations like that and how-" Tugger started. "You used to kiss and cuddle me and everything would suddenly be better..." Bombalurina whispered, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Tears started to cascade down her face and she could barely bring herself to say the next sentence. "Tugger... It's- It's..." She stumbled over her words, knowing that in a week she'd be falling head over heels for him again. "Bomba... Please don't..." He pleaded. "No Tugger! Don't try that on me! It won't ever work again." Her tears spilled on to the floor as she shouted. "It's over..." There. She had said it.

"Fine! See if I care! It'll be you regretting this Bomba!" Tugger yelled, hiding his feelings. She was taken aback, she hadn't expected that kind of reaction. He strode out of the apartment and opened the door to theirs, or what once was. "What are you doing?" Bomba asked, following him with her arms crossed. "I'm moving out obviously." He stated, giving her a duh look. Her face softened. "I'm sorry Tugger, I didn't mean it! It's not really over..." She said, trying to mend the relationship already. "Fine! If it's not over then... I'm breaking up with you!" Tugger said, grabbing his car keys and walking out. "I'll be back to grab my stuff later, I need to go on a walk." He told her, but she grabbed his arm. "Uh uh, you are definitely not coming back later, the girls will be coming over, so take your shit now!" Bomba said, trying to sound stern, but failing quite miserably. "Fine!" He shouted.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

After he was all packed up, and tears had stained her shirt, he started to walk out. "Key..." She mumbled. "What was that Bomba?" Tugger asked, slightly hoping that she would forgive him and he could cut the 'tough guy' act. "Give me the key Tugger..." Bomba said through gritted teeth. He scoffed, rolled his eyes and threw the keys at her. She yelped. The keys had hit her right in the eye. Blood started to trickle down her face as Tugger looked on in horror. "Oh my god, Bomba I'm so so sorry! I really didn't-" He started. "Save it Tugger! Just admit that you're exactly like your brother!" Her words hit him hard. Was he really like Macavity? Had he meant to hurt her? "GET THE HELL OUT TUGGER!" She screamed, trying not to cry as the blood stung her eyes. He ran out, almost crying, not believing what he had just done. Bomba stood there, not having any clue to what she should do. She sank to the ground. She really thought Tugger was different. She thought he was the brother who wasn't so uptight, the one who liked to have fun. It turns out he was just the same as Macavity. When he doesn't get his way, he gets rid of the people stopping him.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Munkustrap sat at the dining table with his father and girlfriend as they discussed the Macavity situation. When Tugger came storming through, they all stopped and glanced at him. "Tugger? What happened? Why aren't you at yours and Bomba's apartment?" Munk asked, looking at Demeter with raised eyebrows. "It doesn't matter!" He cried and ran upstairs. The couple looked at each other and shrugged, but a worried look had crossed Deuteronomy's face. "What is it father?" "He looked- he looked like..." "Like who sir?" Demeter asked. "Like Macavity..." He whispered. Demeter immediately bolted from her seat, grabbed Jemima and ran towards her sisters apartment.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Demeter found her sister crying on the floor, her hand covering her eye. "Bomba? Are you ok?" She asked. "Deme?! Oh thank god!" Bomba pulled her hand from her eye and looked up at her sister. "Oh my... What happened?" She cried, placing Jemima down and pulling her sister into her arms. "Tugger happened..." She quietly said, trying to avoid Jemima's prying ears. "U-uncle Tugger did this to you?" The little girl said, her big brown eyes widening even more. She edged forward towards her aunt and placed her tiny fingers on her cheek. Bombalurina's sadness suddenly disappeared and she smiled at her niece. "Is he a bad man?" Her voice was shaky and her bottom lip began to quiver. "Oh no Jemi, he's just- just..." Bombalurina started. "A bad man..." Jemima said, tears streaming down her face. "Aw baby, come here. He's not a bad man, he's just not in a good place at the moment." Bomba hugged Jemima tightly. "I'll get the first aid kit for you, just keep watch of Jemi." Demeter said, walking towards the kitchen.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Munkustrap banged on the door of his brother's old room, a look of pure anger on his face. "Tugger! Open this door now!" He cried. Tugger opened it and stared at his brother. "What do you want?" He said. Munk was taken aback, he'd never seen his brother like this. He'd seen his older brother Macavity like this, when they were younger, right before they left. But Tugger too? "Deme just called me on the phone, what did you do to Bomba?" He asked. Tugger's eyes suddenly drooped. "Is she seriously hurt?" He asked. "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Munk folded his arms and stared at his brother. "I'm definitely not going, Demeter would rip my eyes out!" Tugger cried. "So would Bomba." Munk stated. "You think she would?" Tugger looked down. "Tugger! Get your head out of the clouds! You just threw keys into your girlfriends eye! It's bleeding!" Munk shouted. "Shut up Munk! I don't care! If I end up like Mac, so what?! Bombalurina fell for him, so maybe she fall for me again!" Tugger shouted. Munk's eyebrows furrowed. "What's bloody wrong with you?! You actually want to end up like Mac?!" Munk cried, he didn't know what it was about. He didn't want to lose another brother.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ


End file.
